


Inebriation

by Icse, Masha4Lyfe, TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Communication kink, Excessive Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/pseuds/Icse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masha4Lyfe/pseuds/Masha4Lyfe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Obi-Wan got drunk with Hondo and started doing his whiny Anakin impressions before finally Anakin comes to collect his very drunk former master who no longer has any self control with his affections.





	Inebriation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/gifts).



> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.
> 
> This is in result of this post:  
> May be continued if more is added to the original post and those who add give permission to have it added here.  
> http://anibun-skywalker.tumblr.com/post/163726390572/hardleynormal-obi-kenobi-wan-icsek

“Annnnnnnak'n.” Obi-Wan grinned, reaching out with both hands to pull Anakin close enough to wrap an arm around his shoulder. “Hey! Hey Hondo, th’s is him! An'kin!”

Anakin couldn’t figure out why everyone was pointing and laughing at him, but he did figure it had something to do with how absolutely wasted Obi-Wan was at the moment.   He wrapped an arm around his waist to help keep Obi-Wan upright and steady. “Have a nice drink, Master?”

“Th’ best! Meet my new frunds.” Anakin had to admit the slurring was adorable if a bit alarming. Just how much had he had to drink? This was far past eight drink Obi-Wan and that was the highest he’d ever seen (remembered more like it) go in cups, even when goaded.

“Pleasure to meet you. Now, we must get going, Obi-Wan.” He tried to maneuver Obi-Wan past the Weequay, but was blocked by several more.

“So soon? We were just getting started. Come, have a drink with ol’ Hondo! I know a thirsty man when I see one.” A beer was pressed in his free hand and before he knew it, he was sitting on a couch with a lap full of his Master. Anakin sat rigidly, trying to keep his hands to himself even if Obi-Wan wasn’t. 

“You soooo pretty, Ani. Sooo sooo pretty.” Obi-Wan was petting his head and smiling openly at him.

Anakin had wanted this for so long, but he knew better than to press any advantage. “Thank you, Master. Now drink your water.” He’d abandoned his beer, just in case, and pressed the cup of water to Obi-Wan’s lips. 

It was obscene, the way water spilled over those lips and beard to trail down the pale throat. He groaned and shifted his legs to hide the embarrassing reaction. Hopefully they could leave soon before things got even less hideable.

“We’ve heard so much about you today, Anakin. Obi-Wan is quite the entertainer. I don’t think we’ve laughed that hard in years, right boys?” A cheer went up from the others along with some jeering.

“Good things, I hope.” Anakin was quickly becoming mortified between Obi-Wan’s wandering hands over his chest and Hondo’s chuckling.

“Of course, my boy! Now,” Hondo leaned in to whisper conspiringly, “What is your opinion on sand?”

That was it, he was either going to explode in anger or… he pushed that from his thoughts. Anakin stood up, carrying Obi-Wan bridal style, “It’s been a pleasure, Hondo. Sir. But it’s far past my Master’s bedtime. Good night.” He bowed as far as he could with his arms full of a laughing Obi-Wan and left.

 

* * *

 

 

“Uhggggrrrr…” Obi-Wan rolled over, his head pounding unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. His throat choked on the taste and lingering smell of alcohol and vomit. “That’s the last time I accept one of that pirate’s brews…” he moaned, shoving his face into the pillow.

“Oh, I think you hade much more than you think you did, Master.” Anakin stated sharply from the corner of the room, his arms folded over his chest. The young man looked much older and more mature–almost reminding Obi-Wan of a disapointed Qui-Gon looking down at him.  _Almost_.

Obi-Wan lifted his face enough to peek over at the blond, “Whater you doing in my room?”

“This is my room, and you have been sleeping nearly all day. It’s supper time.” Anakin flexed his fingers at the windows and the shades shot open, causing the bright orange light of sunset to flood the previously dim room.

Obi-Wan recoiled and hid his face again, “So mean…”

“And you are still slightly drunk, aren’t you?” Anakin sighed and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed. “We need to talk. Really talk. No holding back what you  _think_  you shouldn’t say or admit. I want the truth–no matter how un-Jedi it may be.”

“…Only if you speak more gently.” Obi-Wan sighed into the pillow after a long pause. “What do you want to know? I don’t…remember much about last night, honestly.”

“I am not going to ask about what you told those pirates about me. I just want to know…” he trailed offf, taking a deep breath. “Obi-Wan, I want to know your real feelings for me.”

Obi-Wan pushed himself up, his red hair a mess as he swallowed. Just what had he said or done the night before to result in such a demand? Gritting his teeth, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to decide on what to do–what to say.

Could he admit to the young man that he was...in love?

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably on the bed, trying his best to avoid the piercing gaze of his Padawan. He looked towards the newly opened blinds, and to his boots strewn about the floor, but he wouldn’t look at Anakin.

“Well, Obi-Wan?” He was impatient now. Tapping his foot on the floor, the sound of it deafening to Obi-Wan’s hangover.

“This isn’t something I wish to discuss right now.” The older man deflected, swinging his legs off the side of the bed so his back was facing Anakin. He laid his hands delicately on the bed as he pushed himself up, fingers brushing the fine cotton sheets as he made his way for the door.

Anakin sauntered over to the door, placing himself between the living room and his Master, effectively keeping Obi-Wan trapped.

“Anakin, please.” He cried, bringing his hand to his forehead to try and soothe the headache he was feeling.

“Not until you tell me how you feel. You don’t get the brush this off, not this time.”

Obi-Wan sighed. There was no way out of this one. He figured the time would come to talk about this, but he preferred later rather than soon. He turned around, so he didn’t have to face the blonde as he spoke.

“Anakin, my feelings for you have been-are-complicated.”

“Go on.”

Obi-Wan fiddled with the hem of his sleeping tunic before he dropped his shoulders to continue.

“You never make things easy, to be perfectly honest. You never listen to me, and you’re always putting ourselves and the mission in danger.”

He watched as the younger man deflated, clearly not the answer he’d been expecting.

“Yet, for some reason,” Obi-Wan continued, slowly making his way over to the younger Jedi Knight. “I can’t seem to deny that I have feelings for you.”

Anakin’s head shot up, eyes wide and boring holes into Obi-Wan’s.

“I can’t explain it. I know it’s against the code, and very much against my better judgment, but you just make me feel so… so irrational! I can’t seem to care though.” He finished with a laugh and a shrug of his shoulders.

“You’re serious.” Anakin asked, oh so hopeful.

“Quite.” He smiled, staring into the deep blue eyes of the man he’d come to like as more than a friend or brother.

 

* * *

End..?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
